Hermione & Draco, together at last
by beautifullifex3
Summary: Isn't it strange the fate of star crossed lovers?


It had been a long winter already, the snow was falling and everything in the outside world longed to come inside and sit by the toasty fire. Hermione was sitting in her office sorting alphabetically and based on size. She was forced to spend her day in her lonely apartment because the snow was falling way to fast her to want to travel anywhere. Placing a large red book to the side she twisted the loose piece of hair around her finger before tucking it up inside the tight bun that was formed at the top of her head. Looking to her left and her right she smiled big and stood up brushing her jeans off before grabbing the big red book she set to the side. Walking towards the fire she added another log and pulled her sweater in tight before sitting down on a rather quaint reading chair that faced the window to Diagon Alley.

No sooner had she opened the book did a bang come from her front door. Setting up nervously Hermione glanced over at the clock and shook her head. It was too late for someone she knew to be travelling, especially during this terrible weather. Glancing back to the door as the knock grew louder, she reached for her wand and slowly made her way to the window. As she peered out she gasped and shook her head. A hooded figure was at her door, the figure was taller with new robes on. Hermione bit her lip and walked over to the door, her wand at the ready. _"Who is it?"_ Clearing her throat she tried to sound confident and slowly opened the door.

No sooner had the door opened the cold air rushed in, rustling around her paperwork and blowing the fire around to the point it was almost extinguished. Turning her glance from the fire back to the hooded figure Hermione felt the goose bumps grow on her arms. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she held her breath. Stepping closer to the figure she calmed down and a twisted smile came to her face. As the front door slammed and locked latched itself, Hermione was embraced by the hooded figure. Clinging tightly she wrapped her arms around the figures neck and was lifted up into the air.

Forcing their way up the stairs, Hermione and the hooded figure kissed passionately and knocked a few books over. As Hermione was slammed down on the bed the hood of the cape slide down to expose a very pale male with blonde hair. Pulling him close, Hermione pressed her lips upon Draco's and searched hungrily for his belt buckle. As she unfastened it Draco placed one hand on her breast and massaged it slowly. Closing her eyes quickly Hermione bit her lip and slowly slid down Draco's jeans. _"Oi, Hermione! I have missed you!"_

Kissing her neck and nibbling here and there a faint moan slipped through her lips. Looking down at her Draco smirked and lifted her up pulling her shirt up. Admiring her breasts he cupped them both in his hands and massaged them gently, working up force. Throwing her head back Hermione moaned louder not trying to suppress her feelings. Playing with the black lace on her red bra Draco smothered his face in between her breasts and moaned. _"Oh DRACO! Please make love to me!'_

Groaning Draco looked up at her and unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the side. Taking her nipples between his fingers Draco pinched and twisted until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Leaning down he placed one breast in his mouth and kept his hand on the other. Tugging, pulling and sucking caused Hermione to moan louder than she ever has before. Chuckling he laid her down on her back and ran his fingers up and down her sides. Teasing her by rubbing his finger on the line of her jeans. Slowly he unbuckled her jeans and slid them down. Admiring her lacey underwear he kissed her thighs, working his way up to her belly. Kissing her all over he gave her goose bumps. _"How bad do you want it Hermione?"_

As he glanced back up at her Hermione's eyes were full of desire and lust. She laid her head back down and reached down inside of her panties and started to finger herself. No sooner had her hand made it inside of her vagina Draco felt a pulse of blood and he seemed to have his wand in his underwear. Smirking he pulled Hermione's fingers out of her vagina and licked them clean. Moaning louder Hermione looked at Draco and mouthed "FUCK ME!" No sooner had he read her mind Draco was spreading Hermione's legs and licking all over her vagina. Sliding his tounge in and out of her pussy he felt her body pulsate. Grinning big he continued faster and deeper, slipping in a few fingers. _"DRACO! OH YES!"_

As he licked up her juices Draco moaned himself. Slipping on a condom Draco forced Hermione in his favorite position. On her hands and knees Draco teased her pussy by putting his dick in and then taking it back out. As she moaned more Draco became more aroused and slowly stuck a finger into her asshole. Moaning out Hermione thrust back to back it go even deeper. Draco closed his eyes and forced two fingers into her ass. Thrusting his cock into her pussy Draco fucked Hermione. They both moaned as his dick and fingers went in and out of her. Just as she was about to cum Hermione cried out. _"OH MY GOD DRACO! DON'T STOP!" _Arching her back even more she came and squirted her juices all over Draco. No sooner had she sprayed him with her cum Draco exploded into her pussy and fucked her as fast as possible.

The two collapsed on the bed and laid in each other's arms. Hermione rolled over and kissed him gently. _"Round 2?"_


End file.
